Simplify the expression. $(4y-7)(-2y-1)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${4y-7}$ onto the ${-2y}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {-2y}({4y-7}) + {-1}({4y-7})$ Then distribute the ${-2y}.$ $ = ({-2y} \times {4y}) + ({-2y} \times {-7}) + {-1}({4y-7})$ $ = -8y^{2} + 14y + {-1}({4y-7})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = -8y^{2} + 14y + ({-1} \times {4y}) + ({-1} \times {-7})$ $ = -8y^{2} + 14y - 4y + 7$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8y^{2} + 10y + 7$